Lonely no more
by TaKaRiLuVr
Summary: Hikari went to Tokyo to study she missed her friends and felt lonely. But she had found an original way to make that loneliness disappear.What will happen when one of her friends comes over to visit her? Rated M for... you'll find out soon enough


Hey guys this my first fic ever hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.

This is a one chapter only story hope you enjoy it

On with it!

(A/N : **bold letters represent the things Hikari imagines**)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lonely no More**

Hikari got to her apartment after a hard day on Tokyo U. She left her book bag on the living room floor and head to the kitchen to have a cup of coffee.

After she finished her coffee, she walk through her apartment, and cry, she was alone, no friends or family to support her.

She started to think about her best friend, Takeru, they've known each other since they were five years old, they've shared wonderful moments together, they'd laugh, play, joke, stand by each other during bad and good moments; they've smile and cry togther.

Hikari had been in love with him, since she was 14 years old. She knew it was love because she knew all about him, and still she wanted to be with him more than any other person; she truted him enough to tell him everything about herself, including that the things she was ashamed of; because she felt comfortable and safe with him, but she still got week knees when he walked into a room where she was; and because eventhough they've known each other for nine years, he alwyas managed to make her heart bit faster everytime she saw him smile. _(A/N : This is a quote i modified a little in order to make it have sense in the story)_

The most wonderful memories Hikari had were with him.

She closed her eyes and imagine him with her.

**"Hikari, I need to tell you something really important." Takeru told her with a serious grin.**

**"What is it Takeru, is everything ok? You look a little too serious." She asked worried.**

**"I'm fine, don't worry, It's just that I have to tell you something that I've should have said a long time ago." He explained. "I... I'm in love with you Hikari, but I just didn't have the guts to tell you, since... now." **

**Hikari couldn't believe her ears. Was she dreaming?**

**She had to do something, she also loved him, a lot. But she wasn't sure of what to do. **

**She realized Takeru was unconfortable, it had been a while since he had told her about how he felt, and she wasn't saying anything.**

**So she leaned into him and kiss him, he answered it, and their tongues played lovingly with each other. **

**After sometime Takeru placed his hand on Hikari's breasts and began to massage it gently, making her whole body feel warm, but it was a warmth she had never felt before.**

**Takeru took Hikari's shirt of, and after that, his. Then she took Takeru's pants off, followed by Takeru who took her pants off.**

**They continued to share a passionate kiss. **

**Then, Takeru took Hikari's bra off and started kissing one of her breasts, making her feel great pleasure. **

**After that, they head to the coach on the room they where; Hikari took her panties off and Takeru his boxers off.**

**Finally, Takeru placed himself on top of her.**

"Yeah sure! As if that is going to happen." She thought getting back to reality. "But, it would be great if it did."

She tried to get Takeru off her head, by finding something to do.

She didn't' t find anything interesting, so she head to her room, sat on her bed and turn the TV on, she flapped trough channels.

She didn't find anything good to watch, so she turned the TV off and started to think of a way for entertaining herself.

Last week she had discover something that made her forget she was alone, entertained her and made her feel great.

So she did it. She unzipped her pants, and took her panties off; she unbuttoned her shirt and took her bra off.

She head to her bathroom, there she turned the water on the shower on.

She entered there and placed her vagina under the pouring water. Drops of water carssed her clit hardly, making her moan hard in pleasure.

After some minutes she turned the water off, that didn't satisfied her enough.

She grabbed a towel, got dried and head to her room once again.

Finally she lay on her bed.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on her right breast, she began to massage it, harder each time.

At the same time she placed her other hand on her vagina and started rubbing it.

Fingers spread her petals, touching the quivering bud strongly. One finger slid cogently into her opening, causing her to emit a cry of pain and pleasure. It began penetrating her time and time again as two new digits stroked her clitoris, she arched her body one last time to take in her fingers fully before she spasmed in orgasm.

When the bell rang, forcing her to stop.

"Oh god!!" She screamed in pleasure. "I'll be right out, please wait some minutes." She said breathing hardly.

She put her cloths on and went to open the door.

Her eyes widen, her heart started biting faster and a huge smile was drawn in her face.

"Takeru!" She exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

He hugged her back.

"How are you doing it's been a long time since I last saw you." She said. "Why don't you go to my room so we can talk? I'll go make us some tea"

After some minutes Hikari entered her room with two cups of tea, and gave one to Takeru.

They talked about everything, until there was nothing left to say.

So Hikari took a deep breath, leaned over Takeru and started kissing him, she took her tongue out and started tasting his lips.

But Takeru interrupted her.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Kissing you."

"I know, but why?"

"That doesn't matter, just enjoy the moment." She told him.

As she finished her sentence, she moved to Takeru's neck and started kissing it.

She stopped for some seconds to take her shirt and bra off.

She hold Takeru's hand and placed it on one of her breasts, making him massage it, at first Takeru didn't want to do it, but one of Hikari's kiss on the neck made him follow her lead.

He took his shirt off and hold her, as he headed to her bed.

He moved his head to one of her breasts, and started kissing it, he slowly began to blow on her skin and moved down still blowing till he reached the rim of her pants.

Takeru got on top of her and unzipped her pants. Pulling them slowly off her slim legs. She got up and pulled his belt off and his pants as well. He shoved her back down and lifted her but off the bed as he pulled the last bit of clothing she had on off. She reached for his boxers and took them off.

He began to slide into her slowly then pulled out a bit and shoved himself deep inside she emit a scream of pain and pleasure. He began to move into her, over and over again, she moaned each time. Finally Takeru screamed out her name about the same time she did, they had reach climax. Takeru and Hikari had an orgasm.

Hikari smiled at him.

"I love you." She said "I always have."

"I love you too."

Takeru placed himself on top of her, ready to penetrate her. But was stopped by Hikari's arm.

"It's late" She said. "You better go home, come visit me again some time."

Takeru got out of Hikari's bed confused, put his clothe on and started leaving.

"Takeru wait." Hikari exclaimed.

She got out of bed and head to where Takeru was.

She lean in to him and started kissing him, his kissed her back, as their tongues played with each other.

Hikari stopped it and whisper: "Make that visit as soon as possible."

After saying that she went back to bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well you guys that's it. This is the first time I've wrote rated M fic with sexual content.

So please review and let me know if I sucked or not: And please tell me what can I do to make this better.


End file.
